


Ceres Character Study

by Archivist of the Court of Menos (lilyrose225)



Category: evoland 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, it's canon, spoilers for the end of the game, very slightly relationship scented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrose225/pseuds/Archivist%20of%20the%20Court%20of%20Menos
Summary: Ceres has a lot of time to think after The Weapon is unleashed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the very end and also the middle of the game. You've been warned.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to quote my very good friend sanerontheinside: _Hello I bring the pain._
> 
> More detailed spoilers: Hints about The Weapon, Ceres' origin/who she is, basically all the biggest character reveals late-game. Also, if you haven't seen the end scene and potentially visited that random island in the SE that only has something to visit in the Past (950 right?), the lot of it might not make sense.

She wants to cry.  She wants to curl up in a tiny ball and bawl her eyes out, or throw herself into her parents' arms.  She wants to scream and shout, at the unfairness of this--this shit, the world, everything.  Why is it _them_ , why is it _her_ , that destiny rests upon?  Why is _this_ the first time she ever gets to meet her aunt and uncle, the beloved friends of her parents she never got to meet?

 

She holds firm, and does not do anything but project calm, and explains the Key to the four of them, because this is the only way.  Ceres must be strong because she has no one to lean on, and she will see this through to the end.  Besides, none of them know her, and even their adventures in time travel already couldn't prepare them for her... situation.

 

Ceres studies her parents as she answers questions.  They are younger than she ever remembers them being, far more unknowing and without some weight that she remembers them carrying.  Father is all the more raw for it--his grief for their people is strong still, and it must have been time that wore his pain dull and less harmful.  Mama blazes with youth and her adventurous spirit for all that her powers are cold, but she is not quite familiar with him, not yet.  There's a space between them that Ceres can't explain, a distance that has nothing to do with physical space.

 

She turns subtly to Aunt Fina and Uncle Kuro for answers.  Both of them are as determined and hopeful as her parents, and there's a light behind all of their eyes as they glance at each other and make their plans, the four of them a tight-knit unit.  Ceres feels left out, a fifth wheel on a cart that doesn't belong, but she doesn't mind.  This is her family, for all that she's never known it like this.  They don't know her and certainly won't treat her with the warmth her parents did, but she loves them all the same.

 

She feels slightly dirty; she _is_ using her family, after all, and has no plans to tell them what’s going to happen.  It’s…not a pleasant feeling.

 

Ceres wishes once again for all of them not to be the lynchpin of fate, but she knows it’s futile.  She learned long ago that wishing changes nothing, it just wastes your breath.


End file.
